


And Tomorrow We'll Fall

by ThaliaFromGrace



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Princes & Princesses, Romantic Comedy, Shitennou-Shitennou Relationships, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaFromGrace/pseuds/ThaliaFromGrace
Summary: "So are you guards for the Prince? What is he like?" Lita asked.The Generals shared a confused look, did they not know who the Prince was?"What does he look like? Surely he can't be that attractive if his parents are searching for girls all over the world for him?" Serena questioned haltingly.Jadeite guffawed at that, and Endymion turned an interesting shade of pink.Serenity coming to earth hadn't been part of the plan, but as was usual, what the Princess wanted, the Princess got. Now, they were all stuck on Earth, for at least three weeks, being forced to interact with Prince Endymion and his four Generals.As handsome and charming as they all are, can they be trusted? Or are they part of the sinister plan to bring down the Silver Kingdom after all?In between balls and moonlit trysts, they're going to have to figure out where they stand with them, and eventually prepare themselves for the war that is to come.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite, Hino Rei/Jadeite, Kino Makoto/Nephrite, Mizuno Ami/Zoisite, Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity, Queen Beryl/Prince Endymion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	And Tomorrow We'll Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> This will be your typical cliche Prince and Princess romance because I am complete and utter trash. 
> 
> As usual, I don't own this, but please read and comment!

“Remind me what we’re doing on this putrid little backwater planet again?” Raye snarled in disgust, unsticking her ruby heels from the mud for the fiftieth time that day. She growled, frustrated as her long skirts were further dirtied by her actions.  
Tired as they were about her constant complaining, her fellow companions wisely ignored her, unwilling to pick a fight when all of their tempers were already running high.  
Lita gathered her long auburn tresses up into her signature ponytail, cringing as she felt them slightly damp and limp. The humidity on Earth was killing her! She regretted having worn such a heavy, hot dress. The emerald velvet had looked lovely on her skin, but now she wished for nothing more than her signature outfit and a respite from the heat.

“Amy, are you sure this is the right place? We’ve been walking for hours and I’ve still yet to see a sign of life!” Mina turned to question the smaller girl, her own golden dress becoming ensnared by the underbrush growing around their path, almost tripping on the tangled fabric.

“Yes... I am sure this is the correct place.” Amy murmured back distractedly, being guided by an exasperated Raye as she was too busy staring into her computer. Her face was flushed from exertion too, but her eyes were bright as she took in her surroundings, trying to figure out where they’d gone wrong on the trek. They had long gone off the path that was supposed to lead them into the nearest town, instead, following Amy as she led them towards where she thought the castle’s direction was.

“Girls, girls, calm down, if Amy says we’re in the correct place, then I trust her.” Even as she tried to be encouraging, everyone could see just how tired Serenity was. Her once pristine gown had fared the worst out of all, it was muddied all the way up to her waist, how she’d manage that, they’d never know. Her hair stuck to the side of her neck uncomfortably, and worst of all, she was starting to get hungry. She shot them a tired but encouraging grin, ignoring her rumbling tummy as they continued their journey.

Despite the weather, they couldn’t argue that Earth was anything but lovely. Every so often they’d find their Princess wandering off somewhere, her attention captured by the wildflowers and wandering butterflies. As tired as they all were, they couldn’t help but be charmed by her pure and honest enjoyment in the simplest of things.

Mina eyed the setting sun with a muea of distaste, she had hoped to reach their destination before night fell. It wasn’t that they feared the dark, but really, walking without being able to see where they were stepping did not sound appealing at all. Plus, she was beginning to tire, and she was sure the girls were too, though Serenity had done a marvelous job at trying to keep her growling stomach quiet so as to not bother them.

“Someone’s coming.” Amy cautioned suddenly, and they all instantly formed a protective circle around their Princess. They had not seen any people during their journey, and thus, had no idea what to expect, that didn’t mean that they would be caught unaware.

Six men slowly came into view, being carried on the backs of battered looking horses, and the girls tensed at the leers they were receiving. “Well, well, what have we here? Are you lost little girls?”

* * *

“I think we should go riding.” Jadeite murmured softly, from where he was currently sprawled on the couch, all long limbs and cherubic curls.

“Right now?” Asked Kunzite, looking up from the papers he’d been sorting through. The sky was already starting to turn into night, and they hadn’t even had dinner yet.

“Yes. Right now. Let’s all go.” With that, he abruptly stood up, straightening his uniform as he walked away.

Nephrite looked as though he wanted to argue, but seeing Jadeite’s thoughtful expression, he simply shrugged and stood up, heading to the stables.

“Endymion, Kunzite, are you coming?” Zoisite questioned the Prince and his right hand man, who got up with a long sigh.

“I may as well, someone has to make sure those two don’t get into any trouble.” Kunzite replied, tucking his long silver hair into a low ponytail and following the others.

The Prince of Earth smiled tiredly at his Generals, and hurried to catch up to them. A ride sounded wonderful, especially after the long and exhausting day they’d all had. By the time he’d made his way to the front doors, all his generals were saddled up on their respective horses, Kunzite holding the reins to his own as well as his Prince’s.

Jadeite’s mount was stomping at the ground nervously, as though sensing his master’s own energy. They took off in a flurry of hooves and laughter, each feeling the stresses of the day fade away as they fell on familiar times, back when they were younger and had more time to do with their days as they pleased.

Back before Endymion had to start shouldering the burden that came with being crown Prince of Earth, and they as his generals, each an advisor to him, in their own way.

They followed Jadeite, who seemed to have a specific path in mind, one they hardly ever traveled by. His white horse looked ethereal in the twilight that was fast descending upon them.

As they came upon a small clearing just off one of the abandoned roads, Jadeite abruptly stopped, his eyes wide as they took in the scene before them, one by one.

“We have to help them!” Nephrite cried out, for before them, some distance away stood a small group of girls, dressed in all colors of the rainbow, all huddled together in fear as a large group of men approached them. The men looked anything but friendly, their intentions clear in the body language they were displaying, and before they could think about just what those girls were doing there and why, they took off.

From where they were, it was difficult to decipher their expressions, but they were surely scared to death by now. Kunzite snarled in anger, itching for a good fight. How dare these common street thugs think about hurting innocent young women?

They pushed their horses to go faster, blood pumping quickly as they imagined the countless horrors that the maidens would be suffering at the hands of those ruffians if they didn’t get there in time to rescue them.

They shouldn’t have even bothered. As they came closer, they felt their worry and adrenaline melt into complete and utter shock. They looked to be dancing, graceful despite the length of their intricate dresses, they disarmed their attackers, well practiced kicks and punches which no young lady should have knowledge of, much less such mastery of, the girls had them subdued and tied up using scraps of fabric from their dresses.

They approached warily, wondering just who these girls were and where they’d manage to learn how to fight like that. At the sight of the newcomers the girls subtly got into position, once again protecting their most precious member, wondering if they would have to fight these men too.

“Did they walk all the way here?” Kunzite murmured softly so only his Prince and fellow generals would hear, the only observation his brain would let him voice after the spectacle they’d just witnessed. Jadeite laughed heartily as he dismounted from his steed. Kunzite had a warning ready on his lips, the young women before them had proven themselves to be stronger and more agile than their delicate appearances had presented, but the blonde was already approaching them, an easy smile on his handsome face. “Hello. My friends and I were just coming to your rescue, but it seems like you have everything under control.”

“You needn’t have worried, we are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves.” The black haired beauty stated with a sarcastically simpering smile.

“Yes, we can see that.” Zoisite quietly agreed, walking to the group with his horse trailing behind him.

“If I may be so bold as to ask, where did you learn how to fight like that?” Nephrite asked softly, staring at the group before him with curious eyes. The girls had tensed the arrival of the large group, but unlike their attackers, these men were quite well dressed, the official Earth insignia gleamed proudly on their chests , and they didn’t appear to wish to cause them any harm, if anything, they looked curious.

When it was clear that his question would not be met with a reply, Kunzite took the lead.

“I believe introductions are in order.” Kunzite cleared his throat, “I am Kunzite, this is Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoisite, and that is Endymion.” They each bowed before them.

Mina nodded at each of them politely, “I am Princess Mina, this is Princess Lita, Princess Raye, Princess Amy and Princess Serena.” At the mention of their titles, the men before them stiffened, standing up straighter.

“Oh. You’re all a week early.” Jadeite informed, looking at them with a strange expression on his face. At least Amy’d had the sense to make them all change into different outfits. They knew the picture they must’ve made. Their dresses dirty and torn from the long trek, and now missing pieces which they’d use to tie up their would be attackers with. Hair messy and faces flushed from exertion.

“We are?” Raye asked confused, looking at the girls for an explanation, but they looked just as confused as she did.

“If we had known you’d be coming before the scheduled date, we would’ve sent guards out to guide you on your journey.”

“Oh. Yes, our apologies. Um we must’ve gotten the dates mixed up?” Lita spoke up, shooting the others a look that said “Follow along!”

“Where is your carriage?”

“Uh, it was ambushed?” Raye asked slowly.

“What she means is that it broke down, some ways from here. Our men went to the nearest town in search of help, but we believe they may have gotten lost on the way, so we decided to search for them before night fell.” Amy explained, looking uncomfortable as all the attention turned to her.

The men looked pleased enough with their vague explanation, “We shall send guards out to search for them, and your carriage, once we return to the castle.” Endymion supplied solemnly.

“We thank you.” Serena curtsied daintily.

“May we offer you a ride back?” Endymion asked politely, eyes caught by the silver haired beauty that had so far stayed behind one of her companions. She seemed especially shy.

“We can walk, thank you.” Lita said haughtily. They gathered their dirty and torn skirts primly, and Zoisite raised an eyebrow, sharing an amused look with his fellow generals and Prince.

“Okay, then we shall walk with you. It’d be our honor to accompany you and make sure you get to the palace safely.” Nephrite quickly agreed with a sunny smile.

“You’re all here for the Prince then?” Kunzite began, eyes wandering over the golden haired beauty that was having no trouble walking in those sizable heels.

“Yes, that is correct.”

“Are you expecting many Princesses to be in attendance?” Amy began slowly, deciding it was better to begin gathering information now, before they reached the castle and its other occupants.

“Oh yes my Lady, our Prince’s twenty-first birthday is fast approaching, and the King and Queen have decided on hosting a grand ball, inviting all the eligible young princesses from around the world, in the hopes that one may catch his eye.” Zoisite offered.

“So are you guards for the Prince? What is he like?” Lita asked, picking up the conversation. The Generals shared a confused look, did they not know who the Prince was?

“Yes we are indeed, as for E- the Prince, well he’s a big idiot. Lovable but very annoying, and in my humble opinion tends to have a stick up his ass most of the time.” Jadeite quickly answered, shooting a wink to his Prince. The girls giggled, trying to picture the Prince and coming up short. They doubted he’d be as attractive as his generals, really.

“What does he look like? Surely he can’t be that attractive if his parents are searching for girls all over the world for him?” Serena questioned haltingly.

Jadeite guffawed at that, and Endymion turned an interesting shade of pink.

“Oh he’s hideous, Princess, you’ll just have to wait and see.” At the information the girls nodded, having their previous suspicions confirmed.

Conversation came to a halt, before Kunzite spoke up. “I feel as though we must warn you. The ride back to the castle is a long one, the walk even more so. We do not wish to cause you ladies any discomfort, would you like us to send for a carriage?”

Mina bit her lip, “We can manage.”

Eventually, Endymion got tired of catching the silver Princess’s petite form from nearly crashing to the ground for the thousandth time, she really was quite clumsy, that he picked up her smaller form and gently placed her on his fine steed.

Serena blushed heavily at the feel of his large hands on her waist, despite the fact that his touch had not lingered or was in any way indecent. He remained on the ground, holding onto his horse’s reins as they continued their walk.

Eventually, the girls caved in, mostly because Raye twisted her ankle and refused the offer made by General Jadeite when he cheerfully mentioned he could carry her.

As they approached the castle’s large gates, guards and servants alike approached the large group, worried at their Prince’s and his General’s long absence. “Prince Endymion, Generals, please allow us to take your horses to the stables.”

The girls flushed heavily as they were helped off the large beasts by careful hands. Mina and Amy shared a long look. Prince Endymion? He was the crown Prince of Earth?

“Princesses, it is my honor to welcome you to my home.”


End file.
